


Lost

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [100]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, implied canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: From the moment Starscream laid hands on him, Megatron knew he was lost.





	

Megatron knew he was lost the moment Starscream acquiesced to Astrotrain’s demand that they lighten his burden. Soundwave, favored of Megatron and Shockwave or not, would never be able to hold on to him when surrounded by such superior warriors. The cassettecons were valuable assets to the Decepticon forces, but they had never truly been fighters—as their creator had never truly been a fighter.

Megatron thought there might have been pain in Soundwave’s optics as he reached for the communications officer one last time. It was the only kind of goodbye he knew how to give.

When Starscream threw him to drift helplessly in place, he had some hope of his self-repair taking care of enough damage that he would be able to dethrone the arrogant Air Commander and take back the troops he had worked to hard to cultivate into a true fighting force. Those hopes were forgotten, however, when the voice first flitted across his processor.

He thought he was going mad, when he heard his name whispered in a voice he did not know. The second whisper, and a command that he come to a specific location wiped that notion away as well.

The voice was seductive, and he found himself wanting to obey the command. That alone made him decide to continue drifting, rather than wasting the precious bit of fuel he had remaining to reach coordinates he had never seen before.

The voice continued to beckon. Eventually he had no choice but to obey.

When he looked upon the face—though he was in planet form—of Unicron the Devourer, Megatron knew he was lost in a way that had no hope of redemption.

He was damned.  



End file.
